FROST'S SHEILD
by JackFrostforever
Summary: A little girl named Maya was rescued by S.H.E.I.L.D. Years later, she falls in love with the infamous Jack Frost. it's not paradise when Pitch comes back for revenge. Will their love last or will it vanish like dreams?
1. The Frost Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. IT BELONGS TO ITS PROPER OWNERS. I WISH THAT I COULD THOUGH. IT WOULD BE SO COOL!**

**Frost's S.H.I.E.L.D**

** I've been with S.H.I.E.L.D since I was a little kid. Why is that? Well, I was with Hydra since I was a baby. Nobody knows my name and the only name I remember is Maya. I was probably kidnapped from my birth parents and was experimented on for awhile. The experiment gave me the ability to control elements like fire and water, which helped me escape from them for good when I was only five years old. I was on the streets for six months until there was a store robbery close to the alley where I was staying at. I saved the people in there the best that I could but got tossed to the side like yesterday's garbage. S.H.I.E.L.D came and saved me and everybody else in the store. I woke up in an agent's arms and got scared. I tried to struggle out of his arms but he held tight. I gave up and fell back asleep. An hour later, I was in the infirmary and the same agent that found me and held me was there. He introduced himself as Phil Coulson. I told him everything, even about Hydra. He took me in, gave me a home, and a family that loves and protects me. **

**I have a mom, dad, an uncle, a brother, and a couple of sisters… sort of. There's Director Nick Fury, Agent Maria Hill and Agent Phil Coulson. They're the ones that give the commands to the other agents. There's Hawkeye, Mockingbird, and Black Widow. Their real names are Clint Barton, Barbara 'Bobbi' Morse, and Natasha Romanova. Fury is like a dad that I couldn't remember that I had. He's the Director, so he is always busy, but he somehow has time for me when I want to hang out with someone. Then there's Maria, she is like a mother that I wanted and she is the second in command of S.H.E.I.L.D. Phil is the uncle of this little family and kind of my guardian angel since I was five. If anything happened to Fury and Maria then he is third in command. Clint is like the big brother that anybody would want. We always had fun when he wasn't busy doing his work or messing with Fury. Bobbi is like the fun sister that would take you shopping or to get advice on personal stuff like boys and stuff. Natasha though is the protective sibling. She always has my six and I have hers no matter what. My first night with them, it was snowing outside and I saw a boy in the sky. I asked Maria who was watching me who delivers the snow and she said that Jack Frost does. I asked her if he was real as I was and she said as long as you believe in him then I'll be able to see him for a lifetime. I asked her if Jack Frost was a teenage boy and she said that no one knows. I looked up at the moon and made a vow that I'll never stop believing in Jack Frost and his friends if he had any then I went to sleep. Now to the story, please.**


	2. The Frost Rescue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!**

I'm twenty years old and I'm now an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury let me work with Clint, Natasha, and Bobbi whenever a mission has to do with Hydra since I was a ten year old kid. Phil, Maria, Clint, Bobbi, and Natasha fought with Fury about that but gave up on it in the end. Phil still asks me if I'm ok with it and I still answer him that I am. I was not going to stop till Hydra goes down for good. This new mission is going to change all of us and how we look at things.

Clint: What's up now, Phil?

Phil: We got a tip from an inside source that Hydra has a new weapon. We don't what it is or what it does but we're not going to get it. Dismissed! Hold on, Maya, I need to talk to you for a second.

Maya: Go on guys. I'll meet up at the jet. What's up, Phil?

They all left and I was alone with Phil. He has been my supervisor since my first mission. Without him I wouldn't do the missions that I do now.

Phil: Are you sure about this, Maya? Are you O.K.?

Maya: I'm fine, Phil. I wish you would stop asking that so many times. I'll be fine. I got Clint, Natasha, and Bobbi to back me up. Now let me do my job.

Phil: Okay, Okay! Love you, Maya.

Maya: Love you too!

I packed up my gear and met up with the others and the same jet that I and Phil were in after the week in the infirmary all those years ago. I would rather fly using the wind but where we're going requires stealth and I can't turn invisible yet.

Natasha: You know the plan, everyone. We go in, get the weapon, and get out. Am I clear?

Bobbi: Yeah, Natasha. Now let's go!

Clint: Is there a shoe sale going on that Maya should know about?

Maya: Shut up, Clint and blast that door down would you!

Clint used one of his arrows and knocked the guards out. We got in and found the room the weapon's in. The only thing is… the weapon is not an it, it's a boy. He was wearing a blue hoodie, brown pants, and bare feet. He had snowy white hair, crystal blue eyes, and pale white skin. I walked up to him and woke him up.

Maya: Hey wake up! I'm Maya and this is Bobbi, Natasha, and Clint. We're here to get you out of this place. Can you get up on your own or do you need help?

Mystery Kid: I think so. Where's my staff though?

Clint: I found this stick outside the room. Is this what you're looking for?

Mystery Kid: Thanks. My name's Jack, Jack Frost. Can we leave now?

Bobbi: Yes we can.


	3. The Frost Recovery

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN AVENGERS OR RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!**

Maya: Hey Jack. How come you won't let Doc look you over?

Jack: Those creeps would "look-me-over" with needles and electric shock. I don't want to get hurt again, Maya. I seriously don't.

Maya: Jack, look at me. Doc Connors won't hurt you and he's not Hydra. He's a friend. I'll tell you what? I'll stay in here with you till the examination is over. Okay?

Jack: Yeah okay. I've seen your eyes whenever someone mentions Hydra, why do you hate them so much?

Maya: Hydra kidnapped me when I was a baby. They experimented on me till I gained powers from it. They would do the same thing that they did to you if we didn't get you out of there. That's why I'm going to help S.H.I.E.L.D shut them down by any means necessary.

Jack: Who saved you from those creeps?

Maya: No one saved me from Hydra, I escaped on my own. At first, I thought I could make it on my own on the streets. There was a store robbery and I thought I could handle it but got beaten. The one who saved me from the streets though was Agent Phil Coulson. He was there for me through everything; school, bullies, etc. Ha ha ha ha!

Jack: What's so funny?

Maya: It's nothing.

Jack: Try me.

Maya: When I was five, I was told stories about a bunch of legendary beings called the Guardians of Childhood. My favorite guardian was the winter spirit Jack Frost.

Jack: I didn't know that we were told as stories by the adults.

Maya: You're the Jack Frost, the one that I made a vow to the moon that I'll never stop believing in.

Jack: You always believed in me?

Maya: Yeah! The others wanted me to stop, but I made a vow and Phil got them to back off. How is it possible that the adults can see you if you're supposed to only be seen by children?

Jack: I don't know, but I'm sure that North knows.

Maya: Maybe they'll come here. Now we need to let the doc check you out?

The examination didn't long but it was longer than mine and nastier. Jack had a lot of bruises, cuts, burns, and stab wounds from needles. I thought I was going to be sick just by being in the same room. After all that, I escorted Jack to meet Director Fury, Agent Hill, and Agent Coulson. I think that Fury and Maria are going to keep Jack here but Coulson not so sure. For one thing, he's been overprotective since I was saved at five years old. But first things first, Jack's going to need some food and a way to contact his follow guardians. I should've known that it was a bad idea because Fury, Coulson, and Maria were in the cafeteria. I guess it was sooner than later then.

Maya: Hey guys! This is Jack Frost and he's the weapon that Hydra had. He's also the character from the stories that you told me when I was little kid, Maria. The guardians are real. If Hydra wants to use they'll have to get through me first.

Fury: I know you will. That way no matter where you go he's going to be by your side. Do I make myself clear you two?

Maya & Jack in unison: Yes sir!

Fury: Agent Hill, find Hawkeye, Mockingbird, and Black Widow and escort them and these two to the training facility. I'm sure that Frost would like to get back into shape.

Maria: Yes sir! Come on you two; let's go find Clint, Bobbi, and Natasha.

It took us half an hour to find them and of course Clint and Bobbi were making out and Natasha was cleaning out her gun. Maria cleared her throat and separated the two lovers.

Clint: Hey Jack, ready to train with us?

Jack: I don't know…

Bobbi: Come on Jack. It'll be fun plus Maya will be there and she thinks she can beat all of us in one go.

Natasha: No weapons though. Clint will train you in hand-to-hand combat. Maya will teach you how to use your powers without a staff.

Jack: I'm in. Lead the way, Maria.


	4. The Frost Fun

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN AVENGERS OR RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!**

It didn't take us long to teach Jack. He mastered hand-to-hand combat, weaponry, or computers in just in a matter of days. He was good as Captain America if he was in town. I was starting to like Jack a lot but he's an immortal being and I'm human girl with no memories, so it'll never work between us at all. A girl can dream right. I was restless and wanted to go out and have some fun while I can. Jack has no choice but to come and I'm bringing Clint, Bobbi, and Natasha along for some fun at least.

Maya: Hey Jack, get the others up. We're going to go out and have some fun. Tell them to meet me at the hanger, k?

Jack: Got it! Hey Maya maybe we can go to a nightclub and dance together sometime.

Maya: Sure! That sounds like fun!

Didn't take Jack long to get them up when I mention fun in my messages. We got to a nightclub not knowing that the self-proclaim genius billionaire playboy was there in person. I got to dance with Jack and bumped into the man of the night. Now this is going to get crazy.

Maya: Well, well, well, Tony Starks a.k.a. Iron Man. How've you been, Tony? Hack into any databases lately?

Tony: I'm fine and no I hadn't. Pepper had me too busy to hack into S.H.E.I.L.D yet. Is this your boyfriend, Maya?

Maya: Can it, Starks.

Tony: What's your name, kid? You have to be very brave to be with her.

Jack: Jack Frost, nice to meet you, Tony. Here comes Natasha, Clint, and Bobbi.

They walked over like nothing happened. I could tell that something was up when all three of them walk up to me like that. I hate that feeling that I get at times like this.

Maya: What is it, guys?

Natasha: Someone is here and I don't like it. Clint, Bobbi, do you have your weapons just in case?

Clint: Way ahead of you, Natasha. Here Frost; I grabbed your staff from our table on our way out.

Jack: Thanks, Clint. I can sense it too.

Bobbi: Do you have your suit, Tony?

Tony: Oh yeah I do.

We ran outside and there was already Fury, Maria, Doc, and Coulson. I can tell something is up. I don't like it at all. The Doc is in his Lizard form which can't be good if he is.

Fury: Come with us at once, that include you, Starks.

Tony: What happened, Fury? Someone blow up some tech that I gave you?

Phil: No a shadow guy came out of the floor and wants us hand over Jack.

Jack: A shadow guy? That sounds like Pitch. He's known to the world as the boogeyman.

Bobbi: The boogeyman? Now we are going to have some fun.

Jack: Pitch is highly dangerous, so be careful.


End file.
